The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that are used suitably when information from other users is displayed in a form of a list.
Recently, it is general to arrange and display activities (for example, remarks and feedback with respect to various content) of other users in various social services like a timeline of Twitter (registered trademark) and a news feed of Facebook (registered trademark). As a result, behaviors of other users can be listed. However, if the number of other users following a user such as friends increases, a large amount of information may be displayed at a time, which makes it difficult to read the information.
Therefore, a method of arranging the activities of other users according to priorities and displaying the activities has been suggested (for example, refer to JP 2010-200648A).
In addition, as methods of changing information provided from behaviors of users, a normal recommendation method (for example, refer to Su, X., Khoshgoftaar, T. M., “A Survey of Collaborative Filtering Techniques”, Advances in Artificial Intelligence, 2009) and JP 4524709B are known. According to technology described in JP 4524709B, provision of information is performed in consideration of a point of view of whether items which a user is apt to evaluate are famous or evaluation tendencies of users for the items such as interlocking conditions with evaluations of all users.